


Check

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Study, Chess, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "tests."  Tag to 2.10 "Lessons Learned"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Check

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "tests." Tag to 2.10 "Lessons Learned"

Gideon enjoys chess as entertainment, but only secondarily; he cares more about what it reveals about one's opponent. Reid uses strategies learned from books; he lacks a feel for the art of playing, and is easily outmaneuvered.

Agent Prentiss is still an unknown element, so he challenges her to a game. She plays cautiously but not defensively, taking risks, but only when there's a good chance of success.

She knows that he's reading her, but she makes no comment. Instead, she watches his face as he considers his options, and Gideon wonders how much she's managed to learn about him.


End file.
